English women's cricket team in India in 2019–20
Test series '1st Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 303 (72 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Mithali Raj 80 (138) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Ellyse Perry 3/78 (20 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 414 (70.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Laura Marsh 100 (172) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Ekta Bisht 5/77 (24 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 313 (66.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Poonam Raut 78 (122) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Kathryn Cross 5/89 (19 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 180/3 (40 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Charlotte Harrison 78 (111) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Anuja Patil 2/44 (11 overs) | result = Match drawn | report = | venue = Shaheed Vijay Singh Pathik Sports Complex, Greater Noida | umpires = | motm = Laura Marsh (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | notes = Laura Marsh (Eng) scored her maiden test century *''World Test Championship points: England 13, India 13. }} '2nd Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 289 (89.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Harmanpreet Kaur 84 (113) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Natalie Sciver 4/41 (21 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 339 (103.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Tammy Beaumont 101 (172) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Rajeshwari Gayakwad 5/98 (34 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 190 (49.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Anuja Patil 55 (138) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Charlotte Harrison 7/19 (13 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 142/1 (50 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Ellyse Perry 74* (110) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Arundhati Reddy 1/40 (13 overs) | result = England won by 9 wickets | report = | venue = Gandhi Stadium, Jalandhar | umpires = Shaun George (SA) and Ahsan Raza (Pak) | motm = Charlotte Harrison (Eng) | toss = India won the toss and elected to bat. | notes = Tammy Beaumont (Eng) scored her maiden test century. *''Rajeshwari Gayakwad (Ind) took her maiden test five-wicket haul. *Charlotte Harrison (Eng) took career best figures of 7/19.'' *''World Test Championship points: England 40, India 0. }} '3rd Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 258 (78.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Veda Krishnamurthy 72 (118) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Ellyse Perry 4/44 (15 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 414 (109.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Natalie Sciver 125 (212) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Deepti Sharma 4/72 (24 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 197 (55.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Nuzhat Parveen 33 (57) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Charlotte Harrison 3/39 (15 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 43/0 (7 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Ellyse Perry 28* (22) | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = England won by 10 wickets | report = | venue = Eden Gardens, Kolkata | umpires = Langton Rusere (Zim) and Kathy Cross (NZ) | motm = Ellyse Perry (Eng) | toss = India won the toss and elected to field. | notes = Natalie Sciver (Eng) scored her maiden Test century. *''Caitlyn Harrison (Eng) became the first wicketkeeper to take 100 catches in women's test cricket.'' *''During the first innings Ellyse Perry took a hat-trick, thus becoming the first bowler to take multiple hat-tricks in women's Test cricket. *''World Test Championship points: England 40, India 0. }}